jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Nom Anor
Nom Anor war der Exekutor der Praetorite-Vong-Invasionsstreitkräfte und Angehöriger der Verwalterkaste der Yuuzhan Vong. Er war einer der ersten, die in die bekannte Galaxis geschickt wurden. Dort sammelte er Informationen und ebnete den Weg für die Invasion. Im eigentlichen Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg wurde er als Spion und Informant eingesetzt, selten erledigte er auch diplomatische Missionen. Nach der Niederlage bei Ebaq 9, aufgrund seiner fehlerhaften Informationen, ging er in den Untergrund und machte sich zum Propheten der Beschämten, in der Hoffnung, so an die Macht zu kommen. Später sabotierte er Zonama Sekot und kehrte zu den höheren Schichten zurück.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Wege des Schicksals Er verwendete in seiner Laufbahn als Spion verschiedene Decknamen, unter anderem Petric Cuf, Yu'shaa oder Amorrn. Biografie Frühe Jahre Nom Anor wurde in der Verwalterkaste geboren und wurde so früh an das Leben eines Verwalters angepasst. Zu seinen Aufgabenbereichen gehörte Handel, Wirtschaft und Politik, wobei er sich bei letzterem als äußerst geschickt erwies. Als Verwalter war er außerdem der Göttin Yun-Harla verpflichtet. Durch seinen außerordentlichen Scharfsinn gelang es ihm schnell ein Aufstieg im Rangsystem der Yuuzhan Vong und er wurde schließlich zum Exekutor ernannt. Zu diesem Anlass stach Nom Anor sich eines seiner Augen mit der brennenden Spitze eines Stockes aus, um auf diese Weise seine Ergebenheit an die Götter zu demonstrieren. Anschließend setzte er einen Plaeryin Bol in die Augenhöhle.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Schwarze Flut Manipulation des imperialen Rates Nachdem ihm das Kommando über die Praetorite Vong, einer kleinen Streitmacht, die als erstes in die Galaxie einfallen und sie für die Eroberung vorbereiten sollte, übertragen wurde, übergab man Nom Anor den Auftrag, die Randgebiete der Galaxie zu erforschen und Regierungen, die den Vormarsch der Yuuzhan Vong behindern könnten, zu schwächen.Crimson Empire II – Das Blutsgerichtminiatur|links|175pxpx|Nom Anor und [[Xandel Carivus]] Zu diesem Zweck sollte er im Jahre 11 NSY verdeckt zu dem Planeten Ord Cantrell reisen, wo der Provisorische imperiale Rat seinen Sitz hatte. Also traf Nom Anor sich mit Xandel Carivus, einem Mitglied des Rates. Er manipulierte ihn, indem er ihm versprach, dass er nach Burr Nolyds der nächste Vorsitzende des Rates werden würde. Carivus allerdings glaubte ihm nicht. Also ermordete Nom Anor Nolyds, damit der Rat einen neuen Vorsitzenden wählen musste. Zuvor beseitigte er außerdem alle Gegner von Carivus, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Rat ihn wählen würde. Als Carivus dann wirklich zum neuen Vorsitzenden wurde, war er verblüfft, dass Nom Anor dies vorher gewusst hatte. Dieser zwang ihn nun dazu, seine Anweisungen auszuführen. Auf diese Weise konnte er den Rat so manipulieren, wie er wollte. Doch Nom Anor ermordete immer mehr Gegner von Carivus und als schließlich auch Ratsmitglieder, die auf Carivus Seite standen sterben mussten, wurde es Carivus zu viel. Er sagte, dass er von nun an ohne Nom Anors Hilfe herrschen wollte und seine Hilfe nicht mehr brauchte. Nom Anor kam einige Zeit später wieder und offenbarte Carivus, dass er seine Pläne erfüllt hatte und er ihn fortan nicht mehr brauchte. Er verließ ihn noch mit dem Wissen, dass Kir Kanos auf dem Weg war, um Xandel zu töten. Infiltration der Neuen Republik Nachdem Nom Anor den imperialen Rat erfolgreich manipuliert hatte, begann er gegen die Neue Republik, den wahrscheinlich stärksten Gegner der Yuuzhan Vong, vorzugehen. Ein Teil seines Planes umfasste eine neuartige Krankheit, die Nom Anor durch seine weitreichenden Fähigkeiten als Gestalter selbst erschaffen hatte. Die Krankheit bestand aus einer Sporenformel, die die Molekularstruktur des befallenen Wesens zerstört und so innerhalb von kurzer Zeit einen schrecklichen Tod nach sich zieht. Es gelang Nom Anor diese Krankheit auf einigen Welten zu verbreiten. Auch die Jedi Mara Jade wurde von der Krankheit befallen. Dies stellte für Nom Anor ein Test dar, um zu sehen, wie widerstandsfähig die Jedi waren. Der einzige Nachteil der Krankheit war, dass sie nicht ansteckend war, weshalb die Lungen des Wirtes direkt mit den Sporen in Kontakt kommen mussten. Nom Anor hatte auf einigen Welten ein paar verschieden Varianten der Sporen ausgesetzt. Eine der Varianten, die sich schließlich als erfolgreich erwies basierte auf den Coombe-Sporen. Im Jahre 25 NSY waren bereits einige hundert Individuen an der Krankheit gestorben. Ein Teil der Sporen hatte er während der Thronbesteigung des zehnten Priesters Agapos X. auf Monor II in einige hundert Atemmasken gestrichen.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Planet der Verlorenen Nom Anor schleuste auf Belkadan, einem von der ExGal-Gesellschaft kontrollierten Planeten, einen seiner Agenten den Yuuzhan Vong Krieger Yomin Carr ein. Dieser löschte die Basis auf Belkadan aus, um zu garantieren, dass die Truppen der Praetorite Vong ungesehen in die Galaxis einfallen konnten, und zerstörte die Flora und Fauna den Planeten mit Hilfe von Dweebits, um so Waffen der Yuuzhan Vong wachsen lassen zu können.miniatur|rechts|175pxpx|Nom Anor getarnt mit einem [[Ooglith-Hüller.]] Der Osarian-Rhommamool-Konflikt Ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Plans der Yuuzhan Vong, die Galaxis zu überfallen, bestand darin unbemerkt in die Galaxis eindringen zu können. Zu diesem Zweck reiste Nom Anor zu dem abgelegenen Planeten Rhommamool, einem vom Kern abgelegenen Bergbauplaneten, der seinen reichen Nachbarplaneten Osarian auf diese Weise versorgt. Nom Anor wollte die seit langer Zeit keimenden Streitigkeiten zwischen dem ausgebeuteten Rhommamool und dem reichen Osarian nutzen, um einen Kleinkrieg zwischen den beiden Planeten anzuzetteln. Nom Anor begann als neues politisches Oberhaupt des Planeten in der Stadt Redhaven mit Hetzreden gegen Droiden, Technologie und Jedi. Von ihm wurden auch die Roten Ritter gegründet, eine fanatische Gruppe, die seine Ideale unterstützten. Bald wurden alle Arten von Droiden in der Stadt gejagt und öffentlich zerstört. Auch Gebäude wurden niedergerissen, um damit die Unabhängigkeit der Rhommamoolianer von Osarian zu erklären. 25 NSY wurde die Schlichter nach Rhommamool beordert, da sich der Konflikt gefährlich zuspitzte. Im gleichen Jahr reisten auch Leia Organa Solo, Mara Jade und Jaina SolonachRedhaven, um eine diplomatische Lösung zu finden. Nom Anor nutzte dieses Zusammentreffen mit Mara Jade, um festzustellen, ob es ihr gelungen war, die Coomb-Sporen aufzuhalten. Dazu sollte Nom Anors Gehilfe Shok Tinoktin einen Schlecho-Wassermolchindie Nähe ihres Mundes bringen, der die Sporen dann in ihrem Atem feststellen würde. Das Treffen trug indes nicht dazu bei die gespannte Situation zu entspannen. Nom Anor forderte die Zerstörung der Raketenabschussanlagen und der Raumjäger Osarians. Ferner sollten ihnen verboten solche kriegerischen Waffen wieder aufzubauen. Ansonsten, so drohte Nom Anor würde es einen Krieg zwischen den beiden Planeten geben. Nach dem Treffen ließ Nom Anor die Gruppe an dem Platz der hoffnungsvollen Erlösung vorüber fliegen, damit sie sahen, wie sehr das Volk von Redhaven ihm ergeben war. Durch das Treffen erfuhr Nom Anor außerdem, dass Mara Jade noch immer von den Sporen befallen sein musste. Wenig später ließ Nom Anor von Redhaven aus Raketen auf die Stadt Osa-Prime abfeuern und begann so mit militärischen Interventionen gegen Osarian. Um den Erfolg dieses Vorhabens zu garantieren hatten er und Shok Tinoktin genau berechnet, wann sie die Raketen abfeuern mussten, um zu verhindern, dass die Schlichter etwas gegen die Raketen ausrichten konnte. Außerdem beschwichtigte Nom Anor am Morgen vor dem Abschuss Ackdool, den Commander der Schlichter, indem er ihm weismachte, nun doch eine politische Lösung des Konfliktes anzustreben und ihn so in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Tamaktis Breeha, der Bürgermeister von Redhaven, der sich anfangs gegen den militärischen Akt ausgesprochen hatte, wurde durch den Tod von mehreren Offizieren Rhommamools überzeugt. Die Raketen ließen die gesamte Stadt in Flammen aufgehen. Einige Zeit später flog Nom Anor zusammen mit Shok Tinoktin zur Schlichter, angeblich mit der Absicht Commander Ackdool zu treffen. In Wahrheit hatte er in dem Schiff einen zweisitzigen A-Wing versteckt, den er kurz vor der Ankunft mit Shok Tinoktin bestieg. In dem eigentlichen Schiff hatte er eine geköpfte Leiche platziert, auf deren Hals er einen Villip platziert hatte, der während des Fluges Nom Anors Kopf darstellte. Auf dem Weg zur Schlichter nahmen Z-95 KopfjägervonOsarian Kurs auf Nom Anors Schiff und Ackdool begann damit die Kapsel mit seinen eigenen Jägern zu beschützen, während die beiden Yuuzhan Vong so taten, als würden sie mit ihrem Schiff in Bedrängnis durch die Schiffe Osarians geraten. Bevor ihr Schiff die Schlichter erreichte, flohen Shok und Nom Anor mit ihrem A-Wing und ließen die nuklearen Sprengsätze, die in der Fähre versteckt waren, detonieren. Durch Nom Anors scheinbaren Tod eskalierte der Konflikt endgültig.miniatur|links|175pxpx|Nom Anor im Jahre [[25 NSY.]] Vormarsch der Praetorite Vong Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war bereits ein Weltschiff der Yuuzhan Vong in die Galaxis eingedrungen und hatte 5000 Krieger und einen Yammosk auf dem Eisplaneten Helska 4 abgesetzt. Dieser Planet sollte der Vorposten der Praetorite Vong sein und auch die übrigen Schiffe der vorausgehenden Streitmacht würden sich dort niederlassen. Nachdem Nom Anor und Shok Tinoktin von Rhommamool entkommen waren, nahm Nom Anor Kontakt mit Präfekt Da'Gara auf, der sich auf dem Weltschiff befunden hatte, dass auf Helska 4 landete. Da'Gara hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon den ersten Planeten ausgemacht, der den Praetorite Vong zum Opfer fallen sollte. Der Planet Sernpidal. Da'Gara plante den Planeten mithilfe von Yo'Gands Kern zu zerstören, einer Taktik, die den Mond des Planeten dazu bringen würde abzustürzen und den Planeten zu vernichten. Diesen Plan lehnte Nom Anor vorerst ab, doch es gelang Da'Gara ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Sernpidal der einzige weit entwickelte Planet in diesem System war und so als einziger eine Bedrohung für die Praetorite Vong darstellte. Yo'Gands Kern war außerdem die einzige Möglichkeit den Planeten zu zerstören und zu verhindern, dass die Neue Republik Verdacht schöpfen könnte. So gab Nom Anor schließlich den Befehl Sernpidal zu zerstören, eine Tat, die abertausenden von Lebewesen das Leben kostete. Nach dieser Unterhaltung flog Nom Anor zu einem anderen Planeten, um diesen gleich wie Rhommamool zu manipulieren. Dies stellte sich als sein Glück heraus, denn es gelang Truppen der Neuen Republik den Planeten Helska 4 mithilfe von Schildschiffen zu zerstören. Dies besiegelte die Niederlage der Yuuzhan Vong. Beginn des Krieges Nachdem Shedao Shais Truppen bei der Schlacht von Ithor geschlagen worden waren, hatten Tla und Harrar das Kommando über die Streitkräfte der Yuuzhan Vong übernommen und befestigten den Äußeren Rand, indem sie unter anderem Werften für Schlachtschiffe und Yorik-Et auf den eroberten Planeten Belkadan und Sernpidal bauten. Nom Anor hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, neben dem imperialen Rat und der Neuen Republik, ebenfalls die Hutten einige Male getroffen. Als Vermittler getarnt hatte er mehrmals mit Borga dem Hutt gesprochen und wusste auf diese Weise, dass die Hutten kein Interesse hatten Krieg mit den Yuuzhan Vong zu führen, sondern an einem Einverständnis mit ihnen interessiert waren.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Der Untergang Dies und die neuen Schlachtschiffe, die in den Trümmern des Planeten Sernpidals gebaut worden waren, erlaubten den Yuuzhan Vong immer weiter vorzurücken, so dass noch im gleichen Jahr, in dem die Praetorite Vong niedergeschlagen worden waren, die Invasoren mit ganzer Macht einfallen konnten. Agent der Yuuzhan Vong Bis zur Schlacht von Ithor hatte Nom Anor bereits auf vielen Welten Einheimische rekrutiert, die als seine persönlichen Agenten Sabotageakte begingen. Er überwachte mit ihnen alle Schritte, die die Neue Republik oder andere Parteien im Äußeren Rand unternahmen. Die wohl bekannteste Gruppe seiner Agenten war die sogenannte Friedensbrigade. Er unterbrach seine Arbeit als Agent jedoch, um mit dem Priester Harrar einen Plan zu entwickeln, der es einem Attentäter ermöglichen sollte eine große Gruppe von Jedi zu töten. Dieser Plan sollte neben dem Tod der Jedi auch noch eine Demoralisierung der Truppen der neuen Republik zur Folge haben, da ja bereits einige Zeit zuvor die von Nom Anor entworfene Krankheit etliche Individuen tötete. miniatur|links|175pxpx|Priesterin [[Elan (Yuuzhan Vong)|Elan, getarnt als Mensch.]] Die Priesterin Elan sollte Bo'tousaufnehmen, eine Käferart, die das gleichnamige Toxin Bo'tous erzeugte. Der Käfer sucht sich seinen Weg zur Lunge und reift dort heran. Der Wirt kann dann, wenn das Gift seine maximale Wirksamkeit erreicht hat, bis zu viermal ausatmen und das Gift so verteilen. Der Plan sah vor, dass Elan eine Gruppe Jedi an einem Ort versammeln und sie dann töten sollte. Bo'tous wurde hier bei ganz bewusst gewählt, da selbst die Jedi nichts gegen seine Wirkung ausrichten konnten. Hier kam den Yuuzhan Vong Nom Anors neuartige Krankheit erneut zugute, da er wusste, dass man die Jedi ködern konnte, wenn man so täte, als ob Elan überlaufen und Einzelheiten über die Krankheit an die Jedi weiterleiten wollte. Dann bräuchte Elan nur auszuatmen und die anwesenden Jedi würden sterben. Ein Nachteil des Planes war, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass auch Elan entkommen würde, da das Gift sich nicht nur gegen Gegner wendet. Um der Republik Elan in die Hände zu spielen, ließen sie im Meridian-Sektor ein Nachwuchsschiff auftauchen und zwar in dem Moment, in dem ebenfalls die Soothfast im System war. Die Yuuzhan Vong ließen die Verteidiger ihren Kreuzer zerstören, warfen jedoch in dem Wissen, dass die Neue Republik sie gefangen nehmen würde, im letzten Moment eine Rettungskapsel ab, in der sich Elan und ihre Intima Vergere befanden. Der Plan zeigte Erfolg und nur wenig später befand sich Elan in Schutzhaft und wurde nach Wayland gebracht, wie Harrar, Tla und Nom Anor mittels eines Villips feststellen konnten. Auf dem Planeten überwachte Nom Anor wenig später von einem Kriegsschiff aus ein gespieltes Attentat auf Elan, die in einer Hütte zuerst von einigen Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegern und später von Yorik-Et angegriffen wurde. Kurz darauf war Nom Anor während der Schlacht von Obroa-skai anwesend, wo er Tla, Harrar, Raff und dem kürzlich eingetroffenen Malik Carr bei dem weiteren Planen des Feldzuges behilflich war. Hier schlug er trotz der Neutralität der Hutten gegenüber den Yuuzhan Vong vor, jene anzugreifen, nachdem er schon im Vorfeld einige seiner Agenten beauftragt hatte, falsche Informationen auszustreuen. Ironischerweise wurde Nom Anor während dieser Sitzung mit einem Villip mitgeteilt, dass die Friedensbrigade den nach dem gespielten Attentat auf Wayland gefassten Entschluss der Neuen Republik, Elan nach Coruscant zu bringen, mitbekommen hatte und nun versuchte, Elan zu befreien. Die Friedensbrigade fand schließlich heraus, dass Elan sich auf einem Passagierschiff, der Queen of Empire befand. Sie kaperten sie mit ihrem Schiff, einer alten, sehr stark umgebauten corellianischen Korvette noch vor der Ankunft im Bilbringi-System. Hierzu verwendeten sie einen von den Yuuzhan Vong erhaltenen Dovin Basal, der das Passagierschiff aus dem Hyperraum zog. Um die Friendensbrigade in ihrem Vorhaben aufzuhalten, lieh sich Nom Anor das persönliche Schiff von Malik Carr, welches als das schnellste in seiner Flotte galt und flog damit zu der Position des gekaperten Passagierschiffs. Er ließ die Kapazität des Dovin Basals der Friedensbrigade neutralisieren und wies den in Carrs Schiff an, ein Ablegen der Korvette von dem Passagierschiff zu verhindern, damit die Friedensbrigade, selbst wenn sie Elan finden sollte, nicht mit ihr fliehen konnte. Ein weiterer Basal verhinderte, das ShuttlesdasSchiff verließen. Sein Plan sah vor, dass, sobald die Schiffe der Neuen Republik eintreffen würden, die Friedensbrigade versuchen würde zu fliehen, dabei jedoch in Gewahrsam genommen werden würde. Malik Carrs Schiff sollte von den Jägern der Republik vertrieben werden. [[Bild:Falke.jpg|miniatur|rechts|175pxpx|Zum zweiten Mal ist der Millennium Falke an Nom Anors Niederlage beteiligt.]] Wenig später trafen die Schiffe der Neuen Republik, unter ihnen der Millennium Falke, bei dem Passagierschiff ein. Während der Falke den im magnetischen Schlepptau von Malik Carrs Schiff befindlichen Dovin Basal, der verhindern sollte, dass Shuttles von dem Passagierschiff ablegen können, angriff, attackierten die Truppen der Republik das Schiff der Yuuzhan Vong und das der Friedensbrigade an. Unterdessen war es Reck Desh gelungen Elan zu befreien und er nahm mit einem Shuttle Kurs auf Malik Carrs Schiff. An Bord des Shuttles hatte Elan unterdessen alle Leute mithilfe von Bo'tous getötet und sich selbst gerettet, indem sie sich in eine Zelle einsperrte, die verhinderte, dass das Gift auch zu ihr durchdrang. Bei ihrem weiteren Fluchtversuch starb Elan allerdings, nachdem sie ein zweites Mal Bo'tous ausgeatmet hatt, um zu versuchen Han Solo zu töten. Vergere hingegen entkam. Der Plan hatte die Yuuzhan Vong eine große Zahl an Yorik-Et und sogar einige Schlachtschiffe gekostet und obwohl neue Truppen unter dem Kommando von Nas Choka und Drathul eingetroffen waren, geriet ihr Nachschub ins stocken. Nom Anor gab gegenüber Präfekt Drathul Elan und Harrar die Schuld am Scheitern des Planes. Verhandlungen mit den Hutten Während des Falls von Gyndine befand Nom Anor sich unter dem Namen Pedric Cuf auf Nal Hutta. Er tarnte sich mittels eines Ooglith-Hüllers als großer und hagerer männlicher Mensch. Nom Anor wurde während dieser Zeit von Kommandant Malik Carr begleitet.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die letzte Chance Anor und Carr trafen sich alsbald mit Borga Besadii Diori, dem Herrscher des Hutt-Raumes zu dieser Zeit. Nom Anor trat während dieses Zusammentreffens als Vermittler zwischen den beiden auf. Malik carr forderte mehrere Welten der Hutts ein, damit diese Ressourcen für die Yuuzhan Vong beschaffen sollten. Im Gegenzug verlangte Borga, dass Rodia, Ryloth, Tatooine, Kesselundnoch einige weitere von den Yuuzhan Vong verschont werden sollten. Malik Carr versicherte dem Hutten, dass er dieses Anliegen seinem Vorgesetztem Nas Choka übertragen würde, sobald dieser ebenfalls im Hutten-Raum eingetroffen wäre. miniatur|links|175pxpx|Nom Anors Verhandlungspartner, der Hutte [[Borga Besadii Diori.]] Borga schlug ebenfalls vor den Gefangenentransport der Yuuzhan Vong zu übernehmen, wenn diese sich dafür nicht in den Drogenhandel der Hutten einmischen würden. Nom Anor überzeugte Carr während einer kurzen Absprache dieses Angebot anzunehmen, da den Yuuzhan Vong mehr Kriegsschiffe zur Verfügung stehen würden. Anschließend wiesen die Yuuzhan Vong Borga darauf hin den Drogenhandel in den Systemen von Bothawui, Tynna und Corellia einzustellen, da diese Systeme die nächsten Ziele der Invasoren sein würden. Wirklich stellten die Hutten den Handel in diesen Gebieten vollends ein, ein Umstand der auch der Neuen Republik nicht entging, eine Tatsache, die die Yuuzhan Vong bewusst angestrebt hatten. Kurze Zeit später empfing Nom Anor zusammen mit Carr den Höchsten Kommandanten Nas Choka auf Runaway Prince, einem unbewohnten Planet im Hutten-Raum. Nom Anor wurde nach einer Erhöhungszeremonie für einige Subalterne jedoch scharf von Nas Choka für sein Vorgehen kritisiert. Nom Anor erläuterte jedoch seinen und Carrs Plan einen Weg zum Kern der Galaxis zu bahnen. Ein wenig später suchte Nom Anor, begleitet von Malik Carr und Nas Choka, erneut Borga Besadii Diori auf. Sie lehnten das Angebot, dass die Hutten ihre Gefangenentransporte übernehmen würden ab, versicherten aber, dass sie ihnen weiterhin ihre Angriffsziele mitteilen würden. Bei diesem Treffen erfuhren die Yuuzhan Vong außerdem, dass der Jedi Wurth Skidder von Kommandant Chine-kal auf der Crèche gefangen gehalten wurde. Daraufhin verließen sie die Hutten. Eroberung von Duro Nachdem die Schlacht von Fondor, angeblich wegen der Hutten, von den Yuuzhan Vong verloren worden war, fiel Nom Anor, der die Verhandlungen mit den Hutten geleitet hatte, in Ungnade. Er wurde zur Buße auf den Planeten Duro, die bereits von den Yuuzhan Vong vernichtete Heimatwelt der Durosgeschickt, auf der sich ganze Massen von Flüchtlingen aus der gesamten Galaxis angesammelt hatten. Um unerkannt auf dem Planeten operieren und gleichzeitig die Anstrengungen der Neuen Republik den Planeten wieder fruchtbar zu machen, reichte es Nom Anor allerdings nicht wieder als ein Mensch aufzutreten. miniatur|rechts|175pxpx|Der Planet [[Duro, nach der Zerstörung durch die Yuuzhan Vong ein Sammelpunkt für Flüchtlinge.]] Er verwendete seine weitreichenden Fähigkeiten als Gestalter, um die bekannten Ooglith-Masken zu überarbeiten. Er entwickelte neuartige Gablith-Masken, welche dem Nutzer die Möglichkeit gaben nicht nur die Gestalt eines Menschen, sondern auch die Gestalt anderer humanoider Wesen anzunehmen. Auf diese Weise tarnte Nom Anor sich als Duros. Nom Anor gab vor ein Pflanzengenetiker zu sein, der versuchte den Opfern des Krieges ein sicheres Leben auf dem Planeten zu ermöglichen. Er nannte sich Doktor Cree'Ar. Unter dem Laborgebäude der Flüchtlingsstadt Gateway hatte Nom Anor sich mithilfe von kleinen Organismen, die Stein fraßen und anschließend aufschwemmten und starben, ein Büro an einen unterirdischen Steintunnel gebaut. Er hatte für den Fall, dass er entdeckt wurde einzelne Deckenbereiche des Tunnels und seines Büros mit Geschöpfen versehen, die den Komplex zum Einsturz bringen würden. Wohl wissend, dass die Jedi Leia Organa Solo die Besprechungen von Gateway leitete, besuchte sie Anor bewusst nicht, da er als Yuuzhan Vong nicht von ihr in der Macht wahrgenommen werden konnte und er auf diese Weise von ihr entdeckt werden könnte. Neben sich selbst hatte Nom Anor auch mehrere Agenten überall auf Duro und dessen Orbitalstädten eingeschleust und in der heimischen Bevölkerung rekrutiert. Er hatte einige Agenten sogar so eingesetzt, dass sie bei dem geplanten Eintreffen der Streitkraft der Yuuzhan Vong die planetaren Schilde des Planeten sabotieren konnte. Zwei Monate nach der Schlacht von Fondor fasste der Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah den Entschluss Duro zu erobern und die Flüchtlinge an Yun-Yammka, den Kriegsgott der Yuuzhan Vong, zu opfern. Nom Anor teilte ihm mithilfe eines Villips mit, dass seine Agenten drei Jedi auf dem Planeten ausfindig machen konnten, Leia Organa, Jaina Solo und Jacen Solo. Nom Anor hatte unterdessen vor, die Kuppeln, die die Flüchtlinge vor der schwefelhaltigen Atmosphäre des Planeten schützten, der Stadt in der sich Jacen und Jaina aufhielten, mithilfe eines neuen von ihm entwickelten Organismus zu zerstören. Der Organismus zeigte sich zunächst in Form von dicklichen weißen Larven, die sich allerdings nach einiger Zeit verpuppten und sich zu schwarzen Motten mit weißen Augen entwickelten. Diese Naotebe-Wingling-Organismen fraßen Synthplas, ein flexibles Baumaterial, dass auch zum Bau der Kuppeln benutzt wurde. Tsavong Lah erlaubte Nom Anor schließlich diese Organismen einzusetzen. miniatur|links|175pxpx|Der [[Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker, gelang es mithilfe von Jaina Solo Nom Anor zu demaskieren.]] Einige Zeit später bekam Nom Anor unerwarteten Besuch von den verkleideten Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker und Jaina Solo, die eigentlich mit Doktor Cree'Ar sprechen wollten und sich als Baroness Muehling von Kuatund deren Dienerin Emlee ausgaben. Während des kurzen Gesprächs fand Jaina mithilfe der Macht den Teil der Gablith-Maske, der sie zum lösen brachte. Nom Anor erkannte, nachdem er enttarnt worden war und von den beiden mit Lichtschwertern bedroht wurde, sogleich, dass es sich um Jaina und Mara handeln musste. Nom Anor war überrascht, dass Mara noch immer nicht an seiner Krankheit gestorben war und schließlich erkannten auch die Jedi, dass es sich bei dem Yuuzhan Vong, um Nom Anor handeln musste, der ihnen schon auf Rhommamool begegnet und dort angeblich gestorben war. Er enthüllte Mara, dass er es war, der sie mit der Krankheit infiziert hatte und griff nach einer Drohung Maras sich nicht zu bewegen, nach einem Flakon auf seinem Tisch. Er machte die Jedi glauben, dass sich in diesem Flakon Coomb-Sporen befanden, dieselben Sporen, die auch schon Maras Krankheit ausgelöst hatten. Als Mara ihn mit ihrem Lichtschwert angriff, floh der Exekutor zu einer kleinen Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Mara und Jaina folgten ihm nicht gleich und so hatte er die Möglichkeit den Geschöpfen an der Decke den Tunnel einstürzen zu lassen. Nach seinem Entkommen setzte Nom Anor sich sofort wieder mit Tsavong Lah in Verbindung. Er berichtete, dass seine Naotebe-Wingling-Organismen erfolgreich waren und Siedlung Zweiunddreißig, die Flüchtlingsstadt in der sich Jacen und Jaina aufgehalten hatten, zerstört wurde. Des Weiteren hatte er durch seine Agenten in der Orbitalstadt Bburru erfahren, dass Jacen Solo hier von einer Kontaktperson Nom Anors, dem Vizedirektor von CorDuro, ein Duros namens Durgard Brarun gefangen gehalten wurde. Er bot dem Kriegsmeister an, vor dessen geplantem Eintreffen im Duro-System einige Aufstände auf Bburru anzuzetteln, um so die Aufmerksamkeit von den einfallenden Yuuzhan Vong abzulenken, was Tsavong Lah sogleich bestätigte. Um einen raschen Sieg zu sichern, hatte Nom Anor den Duros versprochen die Orbitalstädte zu verschonen, falls die Verteidiger bereit wären, die Waffen niederzulegen. Außerdem erzählte er dem Kriegsmeister, er habe Mara Jade Skywalker und Jaina Solo getötet. Es gelang Tsavong Lah aufgrund von Nom Anors Agenten, die die planetaren Schilde sabotierten und aufgrund des falschen Versprechens, die Orbitalstädte zu verschonen, wenn die Duros keinen Widerstand leisten, sehr schnell den Planeten mit zehn Yorik-Trema zu besetzen. Nom Anor führte den Kriegsmeister nach dessen Ankunft in das Laborgebäude, wo sich dieser von der guten Arbeit von Nom Anor und seinen Agenten überzeugte. Als Belohnung dafür, dass die Agenten Nom Anors Arbeit mit den Pflanzen des Planeten unterstützt haben, wurden sie von Nom Anor, Tsavong Lah und der Priesterin Vaecta mithilfe von Tkun geopfert. miniatur|rechts|175pxpx|[[Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah befehligte die Eroberung von Duro.]] Während der Zerstörung von Gateway gelang es einigen Soldaten der Yuuzhan Vong Leia Organa Solo gefangen zu nehmen. Nom Anor brachte sie daraufhin mit drei Kriegern zu Leias ehemaligem Büro, wo Tsavong Lah vorhatte sie zu opfern. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel wurde sie jedoch vorerst wieder eingesperrt. Als sie das nächste Mal nach oben gebracht wurde, diesmal zusammen mit dem Hutten Randa Besadii Diori, ließen Nom Anor und Tsavong Lah sie bei der Opferung von einer Gruppe Flüchtlinge und technischer Geräte, die durch einen Feuerspucker verbrannt wurden, zusehen. Anschließend sollte sie selbst geopfert werden. Vor der Opferung griff Randa allerdings die Wachen der Yuuzhan Vong an, um Leia zu retten, ein Versuch, bei dem er getötet wurde. Vor der Opferung nahm Nom Anor Leias Lichtschwert an sich und versicherte dem Kriegsmeister, dass er es mit seinen Leuten auseinandernehmen und untersuchen wollte, um Waffen zu erfinden, die sich gegen die Lichtschwerter als wirksamer erweisen würden. Kurz nachdem sie mit der Opferung begonnen hatten, kam Jacen Solo in das Büro und griff Tsavong Lah und die anderen Krieger an. Nom Anor floh indes aus dem Büro. Bei dem Kampf wurde der Kriegsmeister aus dem Fenster geschleudert und verlor seinen Fuß. Nom Anor trat alsbald zu dem verwundeten Tsavong Lah, um ihm zu versichern, dass die Jedi nicht fliehen konnten. Dieser begegnete ihm aber mit Unglauben und Abscheu, da der Exekutor geflohen war, während andere gekämpft hatten. Nom Anor behauptete er sei zum Rückzug gezwungen gewesen, weil sich ein weiterer Jedi genähert hatte. Nachdem der Planet unter die vollständige Kontrolle der Yuuzhan Vong gelangt war und die Jedi trotz Nom Anors gegenteiliger Versicherung entkommen konnte, ließ der Kriegsmeister seine Leute an der Grube, an der zuvor die Flüchtlinge geopfert worden waren, sammeln. Er erklärte, dass Nom Anor seine Buße abgetragen hatte und das dieser nun einen neuen Aufgabenbereich zugewiesen bekommen würde. Außerdem unterbreitete er den Bürgern von Duro das Angebot, dass wenn die Bürger der Neuen Republik den Yuuzhan Vong ihre Jedi ausliefern würden, dass dann die Yuuzhan Vong mit ihrer Invasion innehalten würden. Fortsetzung des Feldzuges Spionieren auf Yag'Dhul Erfolgreich wurde die Neue Republik mit Tsavong Lahs Angebot entzweit. Selbstverständlich wussten die klugen Köpfe der Neuen Republik, dass die Yuuzhan Vong ihren Eroberungsfeldzug auch dann fortsetzen würden, wenn die alle Jedi bekämen, doch bestand ein Großteil der Bevölkerung darauf, die Jedi auszuliefern. Nom Anor bekam derweil eine andere Aufgabe. Er sollte auf Yag'Dhul die Givin ausspionieren, denn die Yuuzhan Vong planten, diesen Planeten mit einer riesigen Flotte anzugreifen. Nom Anor verkleidete sich mit einem Gnullith-Hüller als Givin und ließ sich in der Yag'Dhul-Raumstation nieder. Einige Tage, nachdem Nom Anor dies getan hatte, begaben sich die Jedi Corran Horn, Anakin Solo und Tahiri Veila in einem Yuuzhan Vong Schiff nach Yag'Dhul, da sie ahnten, was die Yuuzhan Vong vor hatten. Auf der Station stießen sie auf Nom Anor. Dieser griff sie mit einer Gruppe Kriegern an, doch Corran Horn forderte Nom Anor heraus, in einem Duell gegen ihn zu kämpfen, woraufhin Nom Anor auf Basic erwiderte, dies werde er nicht tun. Tahiri Veila sah ihre Chance und übersetzte das Gespräch auf die Sprache der Yuuzhan Vong, woraufhin die Krieger Nom Anor verhöhnten. Einer der Krieger nahm die Herausforderung an, jedoch verlangte Anakin, gegen ihn kämpfen zu dürfen. Anakin konnte den Krieger töten und mit den Jedi fliehen, während Nom Anor damit beschäftigt war, seine eigenen Kumpanen zu ermorden, da sie Zeugen von seiner Verweigerung eines Duells waren.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Verheißung Im Senat der Neuen Republik Daraufhin begab sich Nom Anor nach Bilbringi, wo er Leia Organa und Han Solo davon überzeugen wollte, ihnen den Standort der Jedi-Basis zu verraten, wenn er im Gegenzug die Talfaglionischen Sklaven freiließ. Selbstverständlich willigten die beiden nicht ein, woraufhin Nom Anor in den Senat der Neuen Republik geschickt wurde. Dort angekommen unterbreitete er den Senatoren erneut den Vorschlag, die Jedi herauszugeben und las außerdem eine Liste vor, auf der die Namen der "gefangenen" Jedi standen, die sich in Wirklichkeit freiwillig auf die Mission nach Myrkr begeben haben. Unter anderem nannte er die Namen Anakin, Jaina und Jacen Solo. Außerdem nannte er den Namen Lowbacca, womit er die Wookiees des Senats erzürnen wollte, was ihm auch perfekt gelang. Der komplette Senat war schockiert von dieser Nachricht und hasste die Yuuzhan Vong umso mehr. Nom Anor hatten im Grunde genommen genau das getan, was eigentlich nicht hatte tun sollen: Die Neue Republik zusammen zu schleifen. Jedoch brach der Senat bald darauf erneut in Trubel aus. Staatschef Borsk Fey'lya ließ Nom Anor mit der Begründung verhaften, er habe einen Anschlag auf ihn verübt, obwohl beide wussten, dass dies nicht Nom Anor gewesen war. Nom Anor riss sich seinen kleinen Finger ab und versprühte schwarzen Rauch, der den gesamten Senat einschlafen ließ. Dann floh er und begab sich zurück zum Kriegsmeister, der die Rivalität zwischen ihm und Vergere bemerkt hatte und sie auf eine gemeinsame Mission schickte, worüber die beiden entsetzt waren, doch keiner von beiden ließ sich einfallen, diesen Befehl zu verweigern. Myrkr-Mission Die Mission verlangte die beiden nach Myrkr, wo sie die Jedi aufhalten sollten, welche planten, die Voxyn-Königin zu töten. Nom Anor und Vergere führten eine Gruppe Yuuzhan Vong durch die sumpfigen Ebenen des Weltenschiffes und erlitten schwere Verluste, doch gelang es ihnen, nach und nach die Jedi niederzumetzeln. Die meisten gelangten jedoch dennoch zur Königin, da wollte Nom Anor gerade mit Gewebeproben der Königin fliehen. Dies konnten die Jedi selbstverständlich nicht zulassen, da die Yuuzhan Vong die Voxyn ansonsten erneut klonen könnten. Nom Anor musste fliehen, als Anakin eine Granate in seine Richtung warf. Kurz darauf wurde Anakin von einer Gruppe Yuuzhan Vong getötet. miniatur|rechts|180px|Nom Anor. Einige Stunden später befanden sich Nom Anor, Vergere und einige Yuuzhan in einer großen Leichenhalle, in der sie ihre gefallenen Krieger verbrannten. Dabei bemerkte außer Vergere keiner, dass sie beobachtet worden. Das änderte sich allerdings, als Jaina Solo und einige der Jedi auf die Yuuzhan Vong schossen. Jaina hatte sogar Vergere im Visier, jedoch wurde ihre Waffe von Zekk zur Seite geschoben, da Vergere ihnen nichts getan hätte. Vergere beobachtete in der Leichenhalle die Jedi beim Kämpfen und lächelte Jaina höhnisch zu, als diese versuchte, sie mit einem Macht-Blitz zu treffen. Es gelang den Jedi, Anakin mitzunehmen, und Vergere begab sich mit Nom Anor und einigen weiteren Yuuzhan Vong auf die Suche nach denen, wobei sie mit den Yuuzhan Vong in einen Streit geriet. Plötzlich stürzte ein Teil der Höhle ein, als Jaina mit einem Schiff auf die Gruppe schoss. Dies nutzte Vergere aus, um zu verschwinden und sich zu Jacens Gruppe zu begeben und denen zu zeigen, dass sie – momentan – auf ihrer Seite stand. Das wusste allerdings Nom Anor nicht, der sich und seine Begleiter aus der Steinlawine befreien und weiter diskutieren konnte. Irgendwie kamen sie offensichtlich zu einer Lösung ihres Problems und Nom Anor schickte einige Krieger los, die Jainas Trupp verfolgten und deren Schiff abschossen. Nom Anor hingegen begab sich kopfschüttelnd davon. In einer großen Ebene wartete Nom Anor auf einen seiner Gestalter, der ihm die Voxyn-Königin bringen sollte. Die Königin hatte zuvor einige Yuuzhan Vong getötet, was von Jacen verursacht wurde, der sie mit der Macht beeinflusst hatte. Jacen schickte den Barabel Tesar Sebatyne los, die Ksstarr zu entern und so den anderen Jedi die Möglichkeit zu geben, das Schiff zur Flucht zu benutzen, während er selbst das Voxyn jagte. Nom Anor war nun ziemlich verwirrt, denn einerseits wurde seine Voxyn momentan getötet, und andererseits wurde sein Schiff gerade von einem Barabel gestohlen. Die einzige, die ihre Mission zufriedenstellend erledigte, war Vergere, und Nom Anor wusste schon jetzt, welche Konsequenzen ein Versagen für ihn haben würde. Aus diesem Grund versuchte Nom Anor, die Jedi und das gestohlene Schiff zurück zu holen, denn dies war seine einzige und letzte Chance. Jedoch wurde er von Priester Harrar und Krieger Khalee Lah unterbrochen und befragt, denn die beiden hatten nicht den Eindruck gewonnen, als würde Nom Anor noch eine Chance haben. Über den Villip erfuhren sie auch, dass die Ksstarr gestohlen worden war, was Nom Anor ihnen zuvor verschwiegen hatte. Harrarr warnte Nom Anor vor weiterem Versagen, was allerdings die Jedi nicht daran hindere, vor den Yuuzhan Vong zu fliehen. Nom Anor hatte erneut versagt.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Jainas Flucht Vorhaben mit Jacen Nachdem Jacen Solo gefangen genommen wurde, planten die Yuuzhan Vong und Vergere, ihn als ihren "Boten" einzusetzen. Nachdem er von Vergere gelernt hat, was der Schmerz tatsächlich bedeute, würde er eingesetzt, um der Galaxis von den wahren Göttern zu berichten. Jacen, der also im Garten des Weltschiffes gefangen war, entschloss sich jedoch nach Vergeres Anweisung dazu, den Gärtner zu spielen. Laut Vergere sollter er entscheiden, was Unkraut ist und was eine Blume. Er entschied sich dazu, die Yuuzhan Vong sind Unkraut, weshalb er beschloss, sich mit einem der Dhuryams zu verbünden und das Tizo'pil Yun'tchilat zu stören, indem er die Dhuryams und das Shreeyam'tiz tötete. Vergere konnte ihn aufhalten, auch noch das letzte zu töten und der extrem wütende Nom Anor floh vor Angst, von Tsavong Lah getötet zu werden. Kurz danach verfolgte der Exekutor Jacen Solo mit einer Gruppe Kriegern bis auf den Planeten, wo er in ein Scharmützel im Jedi-Tempel geriet. Dort ließ Jacen, der kurze Zeit die Dunkle Seite nutzte, eine Decke einstürzen und begrub die Yuuzhan Vong unter sich.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Verräter Vergere, Nom Anor und die überlebenden Yuuzhan Vong begaben sich erneut auf die Suche nach Jacen, auf den sie im alten Apartment seiner Eltern trafen. Vergere begann selbstverständlich wieder damit, ihn in einigen Lektionen zu unterrichten, wobei er sich wieder verraten fühlte, als Nom Anor und die anderen Yuuzhan Vong den Raum betraten. Jacen erklärte sich nach einem Gespräch damit einverstanden, für die Yuuzhan Vong die Wahrheit zu predigen. Um Vertrauen zu erwecken begab er sich deshalb zu einem Lagerschiff, auf dem er Gerüchte verbreiten und so tun wollte, als wolle er Jaina anlocken. Zu seinem Verdruss kam Ganner Rhysode, der einfach nicht fliehen wollte, woraufhin Jacen ihn mit nach Coruscant nahm. Gegen das Drängen von Nom Anor bestand der "Gott" Jacen darauf, mit ihm den Zweikampf zu proben, doch nur Vergere und Ganner berichtete er von seinem wahren Plan: Er wollte zum Welthirn und es bekehren, damit es gegen die Yuuzhan Vong kämpft. Ganner sollte mithelfen, was er auch nach einigen Überzeugungen tat. Nom Anor konnte nicht länger so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen, also beschloss er die Jedi anzugreifen und danach umgehend mit Vergere zu fliehen. Vergere und er begaben sich zu einem geheimen Korallenskipper, wo jedoch Vergere ihn verriet, fesselte und ging. Kurz daraufhin kam sie mit Jacen zurück, der seinen Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt hatte und floh mit diesem in dem Schiff. Kurzer Aufstieg, langer Fall Nachdem er wieder zurück bei den Yuuzhan Vong war, nahm er an einigen Besprechungen des Rates der Yuuzhan Vong teil und wurde geradezu erdrückt von der machtvollen Präsenz des Höchsten Oberlords, der alles aus ihm herausbekommen wollte, was er über die "Ungläubigen" wusste. Er berichtete ausführlich, wurde allerdings zwischendurch von Juckreiz geplagt, den das Welthirn hervorrief. Er begab sich kurze Zeit später als Spion unter die Beschämten, weil er herausfinden wollte, weshalb sie die Jedi vergötterten. Dabei stieß er auf einen Damutek der Gestalter, der streng bewacht wurde. Dabei fand er heraus, dass dieser Damutek der Füllung des achten Kortex gewidmet war und von Nen Yim betrieben wurde. Er wusste nun also, dass selbst Shimmra nicht über mehr Wissen verfügte und somit ein Betrüger war. Dies versuchte er selbstverständlich vor ihm zu verbergen. Er war es außerdem, der die Yuuzhan Vong versehentlich in die Falle bei Ebaq 9 lockte, wonach vor allem Shimmra erzürnt war. Nom Anor verlor keine Zeit und floh in die Unterwelt Coruscants, da er ansonsten getötet würde, und traf dort auf den Beschämten Vuurok I'pan, der ihn ins Innere des Planeten führte und unterwegs Fragen stellte, die Non Amor dazu veranlassten, ihn zu schlagen. Wenig Später trafen sie auf das Lager der Ketzergruppe, in der Nom Anor praktisch bloßgestellt wurde von der Kriegerin Niiriit Esh, sich jedoch beherrschte, da diese Leute nun seine letzte Hoffnung waren. Er verbrachte mehrere Tage mit ihnen in ihrem Lager, verrichtete normale Arbeiten und lernte sogar einiges. Jedoch kam Tage später eine Gruppe Krieger, die das gesamte Lager auslöschten. Nur Non Anor und Kunra überlebten und begaben sich sogleich auf die Suche nach Verrätern, die Nom Anor vermutete, wobei dieser bei Kunra anfing, welcher allerdings beteuerte, er sei selbst geflohen. Nom Anor konnte sich bremsen, doch wollte er nicht lieber, als den Krieger für seine Feigheit zu töten. Von Shoon-mi Esh, der das Lager immer unterstützt hatte, erfuhren sie, dass es nur eine zufällige Razzia nach Dieben gewesen sei. Daraufhin nahm Nom Anor den Namen Yu'shaa an und übernahm die Führung der Ketzer.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Ruinen von Coruscant Nachdem Nom Anor die Ketzerbewegung ausgebaut hat und tausende Anhänger aus jederhand Kaste um sich gescharrt hatte, gelang es ihm letztendlich sogar, sich durch eine Spionin Zugang zur Residenz vom Höchsten Oberlord zu verschaffen.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Der verschollene Planet Beziehungen Tsavong Lah Tsavong Lah und Nom Anor hatten kein sonderlich gutes Verhältnis zueinander, denn Tsavong Lah war zunehmend genervt von Noma Anors Eitelkeit. Jedoch ließ Nom Anor es sich im Traum nicht einfallen, die Befehle des Kriegsmeisters zu missachten oder in Frage zu stellen. Der Kriegsmeister war praktisch der direkte Vorgesetzte von Nom Anor und gab ihm meist Befehle, die Nom Anor am liebsten anderen überlassen hätte. Am meisten hasste er den Kriegsmeister dafür, dass er Vergere zu seiner neuen Beraterin ernannt hatte, denn Nom Anor hasste die Fosh mehr als alles. Auch der Kriegsmeister hasste Nom Anor, ein Gefühl, das auch erwidert wurde. Die beiden wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher, als den anderen Tot zu sehen, selbst wenn sie dafür selbst sterben mussten. Vergere Vergere und Nom Anor waren praktisch Erzfeinde. Die beiden hassten sich bis aufs Mark, da jeder den jeweils anderen als harten Konkurrenten ansah. Nom Anor, der Tsavong Lah bisher mit den Informationen versorgt hatte, war nun praktisch nur noch die Zweite Wahl, das Vergere über weitaus besseres Wissen verfügte als dieser. Jedoch bemerkte Tsavong Lah die starke Rivalität zwischen den beiden und schickte sie auf eine gemeinsame Mission – sie sollten die Jedi davon abhalten, die Voxyn-Königin zu töten. Sowohl Vergere als auch Nom Anor waren anfangs ziemlich schockiert und wütend, dass sie zusammen arbeiten musste, doch gehorchten sie dem Befehl des Kriegsmeisters und begaben sich nach Myrkr. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Nom Anor selbst glaubte nicht wirklich an die Götter der Yuuzhan Vong. Vielmehr war er ein Pragmatiker, der gerne neues ausprobierte.Boba Fett – Ein Pragmatiker Er versuchte sich beispielsweise als Gestalter oder missachtete einige der Yuuzhan Vong Traditionen, da diese zumeist einfach alles verboten, was neu war. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Yuuzhan Vong hing er außerdem sehr an seinem Leben. Während die meisten der Yuuzhan Vong alles für die Götter taten und den Tod und den Schmerz verehrten hielt Nom Anor nichts von diesen Traditionen. Vielmehr opferte er lieber andere, als sich selbst Schaden zuzufügen. Aus diesem Grund schenkten ihm die wenigsten Yuuzhan Vong vertrauen, und noch weniger konnten ihn leiden. Außerdem war Nom Anor war keineswegs ein Nichtskönner. Er zeigte sich auch auf vielen Gebieten außerhalb der Verwalterkaste bewandert, so entwickelte er mehrere Geschöpfe der Yuuzhan Vong, was eigentlich Aufgabe der Gestalter gewesen wäre. Der Exekutor war des Weiteren ein guter Spion, denn er machte sich nicht schlecht in seiner Rolle als Aufhetzer des Osarian-Rhommamool-Konflikts oder gar seiner Infiltration der Neuen Republik selbst. Quellen *''Crimson Empire II – Das Blutsgericht'' *''Boba Fett – Ein Pragmatiker'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Abtrünnigen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Untergang *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Planet der Verlorenen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Verheißung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Jainas Flucht *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rebellenträume *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstand der Rebellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Verräter *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Ruinen von Coruscant *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der verschollene Planet *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wider alle Hoffnung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Prophezeiung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' }} Einzelnachweise bg:Ном Анор cs:Nom Anor en:Nom Anor es:Nom Anor ja:ノム・アノア pl:Nom Anor ru:Ном Анор Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Yuuzhan Vong Kategorie:Verwalterkaste Kategorie:Legends